


All In

by IvoryJaied



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryJaied/pseuds/IvoryJaied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cause I'm all in, nothin' left to hide, I've fallen, harder than a landslide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

To Zack, falling in love was hard. His mother, father, friends and even strangers, had said love was the easiest thing in the world. It was a feeling, something that couldn’t be ignored. When he asked what love _felt_ like, he’d received different answers, all of which just made him think of a stomach virus.

Of course, love wasn’t for a ten year old with an opinion on everything.

It wasn’t until Zack reached high school, and gained a few more friends, that he really started to wonder.

Everyone around him seemed to have a partner. The only thing was, Zack felt nothing for the girls that seemed to flock his way. The sight of their too-small shirts and pussy-flaps hanging from their skirts made Zack want to be sick, and not in a stomach-virus, supposed-to-be-love kind of way.

His friends noticed the amount of girls their friend had hanging off him, and found it amazing how he could resist them so easily.

Matt, the spokesperson of the group, had expressed his theories to the group, without Zack, of course.

Zack was anything but stupid. He could see the glances he received when he shoved another girl from his lap. He could hear the whispered conversations his friends held when he was supposed to be focused on the video game they were playing.

There was something wrong with him, and he knew that. He looked at these girls, wondering why he couldn’t find them attractive. _Maybe it’s the way they dress_ , Zack thought. He’d tried looking at other girls, ones that dressed in clothes from the adult section, rather than the toddlers. Even then, nothing struck him.

Zack confessed his issue, as he thought of it as, to his parents. They were no help. They told him he was too good for those girls, and the right one would open his eyes.

 _Well, Mummy and Daddy, you were right,_ Zack thought, only a few days later, _but_ he’s _not a girl._

Brian Haner Jr. The guy of anyone’s dreams. Smart, funny, talented. He’d spent the first four years of high school in the music rooms or the art rooms, which explained why Zack had never laid eyes on him before.

Zack had spotted Brian during their lunch hour, his head visible over nearly everyone else. No-one seemed to have noticed Zack’s sudden absence in the conversation, which was probably for the best.

It wasn’t until Brian stood a few feet away from Zack that Matt, and the rest of the boys, figured there was a voice missing. Though, that was over looked as soon as Matt’s eyes met with Brian’s.

Brian was greeted enthusiastically, pats on the back all ‘round. There were two chairs empty at the table. One next to Zack, the other next to Johnny.

Zack nearly died of an aneurism when Brian sat next to him. It was almost impossible for him to not lean over and breathe in that delicious scent that seemed to pour off of Brian.

Matt introduced them all, letting everyone know, with pride, that Brian was his best friend from near birth.

The entire lunch session was spent talking, laughing, and catching up. Except for Zack. No, he couldn’t speak without making a fool of himself. Something about Brian made Zack nervous. His palms sweated, his heart pounded within the cage of his ribs.

And it went on like that for nearly a month. Brian would emerge from the music rooms, join the guys for lunch, then disappear again. Zack learned to control himself, in a way. He’d speak when spoken to, after thinking over his words over in his head. If a problem arose, like Scouts deciding his jeans were the perfect place to set up camp, he’d excuse himself quickly. Sure, his friends seemed to notice his sudden change, but Brian found nothing different, since he knew Zack as a shy boy, always running off.

After the first month, with no real contact with Zack, Brian decided to talk to him. Just them. No friends around. No way to escape.

So during the last day of school, just before the semester break, Brian left his music room early, just before the lunch break. It wasn’t like he went to class anyway.

Brian was at the lunch table before everyone, grinning when he saw Zack walking over by himself, his nose buried in a book. Zack bumped into three people on his walk, two of them shouting an angry _”Hey!”_ in his direction, while the third gripped his arm, tugging him off his intended course. The book in his hands dropped to the ground, and was left. Not that Zack had a choice, being dragged against his will and all.

At first, Zack was more angry than anything. His book was lost in the sea of students filing out of class, he was being dragged against his will, although his kidnapper was gentle.

Zack managed to sneak a glance at his “kidnapper”, just as he was thrown into the boys bathroom, and his heart sped up.

Brian tried to be as gentle as possible, though Zack made it difficult.

Zack stumbled back, his back hitting the sinks. He arched off them, hoping to relieve some of the pain. Regret and worry flashed through Brian, but he pushed it away. A suave and sexy man shouldn’t start off with an apology and on-your-knees begging to be forgiven. Instead, Brian smirked, leaning up against the bathroom wall.

Zack blushed profusely, those butterflies unleashed in his stomach again. One had even managed to lodge itself in his throat.

 

‘Do you know how cute you are when you blush?’ Brian smiled, his eyes practically undressing Zack right there. He wanted to know how far that blush went.

Zack stuttered a little, taken aback. Only once in his life had he been called “cute”, and that was by an aunt he barely knew.

‘You’re a strange one, Zack.’

 

‘W-Why?’ Zack stuttered out, his hands gripping the sink behind him for support. _Quit making a fool of yourself!_ His brain demanded.

 

‘You’re shy, but only around me. You run off, but only when I’m around. Am I that scary?’ Brian teased lightly, stepping forward slowly. Zack tried to back up, but found the sink refused to get out of his way.

Brian stood in front of Zack, his hands on the sink, trapping Zack. He leaned over the smaller boy, using the height advantage to the full extent.

Zack sort of coward back, not able to handle the warm breath on his face, the body of Adonis so close to his. But, again, the sink refused to move, keeping him trapped between dirty, chipped porcelain, and his extremely gay desires.

 

‘I-I… No. Not scary. J-Just…’ Zack mumbled, trailing off.

Now, in normal circumstances, rambling and stuttering would have pissed Brian off, but Zack was something else. With his slightly pudgy form, brilliant green eyes, musical laughter and that cute face he pulled when he was glaring at you just made Brian melt, on the inside. Only on the inside.

Brian leaned in closer, so close his lips were nearly touching Zack’s. If Zack were to just pout, their lips would touch, fireworks would explode, and Zack would be a crumpled mess on the floor.

 

‘Just what?’ Brian prompted, chuckling when he felt Zack shiver. Zack tried to speak, but found that butterfly in his throat again. He swallowed twice before attempting to speak again, forcing the butterfly back into his stomach, where the rest were wreaking havoc.

 

‘J-Just… Fuckin’ gorgeous and…’ Zack murmured, his face heating to the point of combustion. It felt like a volcano had erupted in his skull, his skin so close to melting from the bones.

Brian grinned. This is what he wanted.

 

‘And?’ Brian smirked, leaning in just that little bit closer. Zack could feel the material of their shirts touching.

 

‘And perfect.’ Zack finished, his hands loosening on the skin behind him. He hadn’t noticed then, but his hands ached from grasping the porcelain so tight.

And Brian had had enough. He’d gotten what he wanted. A confession, of sorts.

Zack let out a squeak, much like a mouse would, when Brian finally sealed their lips together. Zack felt weak at the knees, and regretted letting the sink go. His knees buckled beneath him, but Brian caught him easily, strong arms holding the smaller boy up, and against his chest, while he ravished the others lips with a series of small kisses.

It took a moment, but Zack composed himself, one hand caressing Brian’s neck, while the other fisted his shirt. He broke off the tiny kisses, trading them in for one, long kiss. One that made Brian feel slightly dizzy.

If it wasn’t for the fact that this was Zack’s first consensual kiss, he’d have been all over Brian. But, seeing as the only other person he’d kissed was some girl named Mandy, and she’d forced herself on him, Zack was nervous, afraid to screw this up.

Brian was a brilliant lead though, in Zack’s mind. He guided the kiss, keeping Zack on track, though barely able to stop himself from shoving his tongue down Zack’s throat.

By accident, Brian bit Zack’s lip, causing the smaller boy to jump back, meeting with the sink again. Brian still had his arms around him, effectively keeping him close.

 _That’s going to bruise,_  Zack thought as he sucked on his bottom lip, feeling small indents from Brian’s teeth.

‘You bit me.’ Zack whispered in astonishment. There was no blood, but his lip felt swollen, though he knew it wasn’t from the bite.

 

‘Don’t be a sook.’ Brian murmured, ducking his head down to steal one last kiss.

When he leant back, Zack noticed his lips were slightly swollen too, pink and shining.

Zack wasn’t sure what to do next. No-one had told him what comes after an earth shattering kiss in the schools’ bathroom.

But Zack’s thoughts, rambles more like it, were broken when the school bell rang loudly, echoing off the cold plaster walls.

‘See you tomorrow, Zack.’ Brian whispered, touching Zack’s arm lightly before leaving.

Zack, on the other hand, was frozen to the spot. The butterflies in his stomach slowly died, leaving him feeling quite empty.

And, indeed, Brian did see Zack the next day. And the day after that. And the days after that.

They stole kisses when they could, touched one another at every opportunity.

It wasn’t long until Zack had fallen, harder than a landslide. And it left Zack thinking, _Maybe falling in love isn’t so hard._


End file.
